Resolution of The White Knight!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 since its appearance in as Kamen Rider True Brave's Level 50 form. Synopsis Ex-Aid finally went Muteki and was able to beat Cronus! Masamune, who does not like the fact that Ex-Aid was able to attain a power that exceeded his control, angrily forces Hiiro to work for him as he claims Saki as a hostage! Brave forcibly renews his resolution, and this time he is able to transform into Legacy Gamer Level 100! Emu is more confused than ever, while Taiga is the only one who truly understands just how painful Hiiro's decision truly is… Plot Despite Masamune threatening Saki, Hiiro refuses to kill Emu; Masamune then decides that he need only stop Emu from interfering by destroying Parado, thereby curing Emu of the game illness and his ability to transform, pulling Saki back into the Bugvisor II. At CR, Emu is diagnosing a patient with Kaiden's virus, Director Kagami rushing in to identify the patient as Kazuo Momose, Saki's father, who admits he joined Kamen Rider Chronicle to get her back. At Taiga's clinic, Nico complains that neither Parado or Graphite have shown up before an emergency call comes in. Kaiden, now Level 60, sits in a park waiting for someone, anyone, to challenge him; a crowd has instead gathered to snap photos from afar. Emu arrives to fight him, but Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 walks in to collect on their deal to fight after he helped against Cronus, before Hiiro arrives to challenge Para-DX. Doubt gone from his heart, he uses Taddle Legacy to become Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, attacking Para-DX, Emu taking the chance to become Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and face Kaiden. Ex-Aid charges but accidentally phases through Kaiden while avoiding his blade before continuing to fight, Taiga and Nico arriving on the sidelines. Brave and Ex-Aid easily have the upper hands in their fights, Ex-Aid using Hyper Critical Sparking to defeat Kaiden and cure Kazuo, and Brave using Fire Mode Taddle Critical Finish to break through Knock Out Critical Finish and knock Para-DX down to 2 health. Nico jumps in to finish Para-DX and get the Gashatrophies, but Taiga pushes her aside, Para-DX teleporting out in the confusion. Taiga explains that this is Brave's fight, and Hiiro walks away. Back at CR, Kazuo tells the doctors to tell Hiiro that it's been five years, and he doesn't need to bear the weight of losing Saki any longer, Emu responding that Hiiro's drive has been Saki living on in his heart. In the meeting room, Director Kagami holds himself responsible for Hiiro leaving, but Emu is certain he'll be back. Then the Proto Bakusou Bike game screen appears and Poppy and Kiriya jump out, startling them. Poppy and Kiriya explain they went into the Proto Gashat games to try and find the data of the people erased by the Bugsters, reporting they found it, but locked, and can't access it without the proper key, Kuroto suspecting said key to be Masamune's Kamen Rider Chronicle master version Gashat. Emu, Kiriya, and Poppy head out to get it. At various places, Graphite is holding back the Gamedeus virus, Masamune is impatient with Hiiro not defeating Parado, and Taiga admits that he's really the one who can't let go of the past. Hiiro sits on the bench where he'd last been with Saki, remembering her storming off, Para-DX and Guren Graphite Level 99 arriving the same way she'd left. Elsewhere, Emu, Kiriya, and Poppy confront Masamune, demanding the Rider Chronicle master Gashat, but Masamune claims it as his company's property, and all Riders transform. Brave Level 100 easily duels Para-DX and Graphite before Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 shows up to fight Graphite. Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0, and Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X face Cronus Chronicle Gamer; Cronus triggers Pause, but Ex-Aid fights him and kicks his Driver to cancel it, the three soon kicking Cronus down. Poppy tells Cronus to give up, as he can't beat Emu's Muteki power, but he taunts that Hiiro will soon defeat Parado and cancel Emu's ability to transform. Lazer Turbo tells Ex-Aid to go stop Brave, but Cronus attacks them with Chainsaw Mode. As their fight continues, Graphite uses his fire dragon attack to knock Snipe out of his transformation, but Brave knocks Para-DX down; as Graphite strolls over to help, Taiga grabs him but is knocked away. He pulls out the Gashacon Magnum to attack Graphite again, telling Brave to leave the past and face the future; Graphite knocks away the Magnum and punches him in the chest, sending him flying back, doctor's coat torn up and coughing up blood. Seeing this, Brave knocks the Bugsters back and uses Ice Mode Taddle Critical Finish to knock them out of their transformations, forcing them to teleport out as Emu, Kiriya, and Poppy arrive. Poppy calls an ambulance as Taiga laments that he couldn't defeat Graphite and is sorry he can't look after Nico anymore, going limp. Hiiro backs away and leaves as Nico calls Taiga's name. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Poppy: *Kamen Rider Cronus, Kaiden Bugster: *Graphite Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Proto Bang Bang Shooting (flashback) **Lazer Turbo ***Proto Bakusou Bike (to access the game), Bakusou Bike **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 1 (Proto) (flashback) **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Hiiro transform into Legacy Gamer Level 100, his transform panel screen is same as Kamen Rider True Brave's, though the two Taddle Legacy Gashat is apparently not same Gashat. This error is fixed six episodes later, as Brave's own Legacy Gamer transform panel screen replaced old one. *When Hiiro in Legacy Gamer form activates his Taddle Critical Finish against Para-DX during their first battle, the standby sound is that of Gashat Gear Dual/Gashat Gear Dual β's finisher standby sound, instead of Taddle Legacy's regular finisher standby sound. (Note that at this point Para-DX hasn't put his Gashat Gear Dual into his weapon yet, so the sound couldn't have come from his Gashat Gear Dual.) *When Taiga was knocked out of his transformation, his Gamer Driver and Gashat Gear Dual β disappeared. *Para-DX's Kimewaza Slot Holder is mysteriously not on his Gamer Driver's side in his fights against Hiiro, something which continues into the later episodes. Taddle Legacy PANELS.jpg|Left: True Brave's transform panel screen; Right: Brave's transform panel screen. Taiga no GD Gashat.png|Where is Taiga's Gamer Driver and Gashat? Para-DX without KSH.png|Where's Para-DX's Kimewaza Slot Holder? Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.) **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Kiriya mentions that all the Proto Gahsats have been locked and encrypted by Masamune to prevent any data from being removed. Certain real games are equipped with such features, such as anti-piracy software to prevent the game from being emulated, ripped from its original source or just tampered with by hackers. **The snack that Nico is eating when talking to Taiga is called 'NicoNico'rn, a reference not only to Nico's name but the social media video site Nico Nico which is famous for otaku and video game related media. **When the CR Riders demand Masamune to give them the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Masamune refuses on the grounds that it is a "registered trademark of Genm Corp.". Game companies will copyright and trademark their properties to protect them from theft by rival competitors and pirates or, in more zealous cases, prevent anyone from talking about the games online without permission, like Nintendo. **Brave Legacy Gamer is based on the Paladin class of characters in RPG games, as he is a white knight with holy motifs such as angel wings on his helmet. *The opening sequence now has Kiriya changed into his normal appearance wearing his red jacket, with his background fully colored yellow. Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer has also been added into the opening sequence, popping up in front of his Level 99 form in place of a reappearance by Level 2. **This episode marks the last editing change in the opening theme. *This is the first episode where Taiga wields the Gashacon Magnum outside of his Rider form in the TV series, though it previously happened in [[Snipe Chapter|a Virtual Operations web episode]]. *First and final appearance of Kamen Rider Poppy since episode 31. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 10 features episodes 37-39: Resolution of The White Knight!, Period with Tears and Goodbye Me!. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 10, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for White knightの覚悟！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for White knightの覚悟！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode